


Nameless perversion

by Norias



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Chip wakes up, not remembering what he did day before.





	Nameless perversion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Изврат без названия](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622492) by Роман Булыгин. 



> Author's note:  
> Gadget, Chip, Dale, Monty and Zipper are (C) Disney. Lets not shatter their illusions. :-)
> 
> "Nameless Perversion" by Roman Bulygin, translated by Aivars "Aiva" Liepa.
> 
> Translation created somewhere in late 199X / early 200X to make bridges between russian and english speaking CDRR fans. After the original site was not updated for several years, i decided to save translation in Ao3 as well...

Awakening was hard. Head threatened to split apart, mouth was as dry as Arizona desert into midday at summer solstice. Terrible and newer before known feelings. Chip weakly rolled on his side and sat up.

"Who?.. Where?..."

He looked around. All things around him were well known and familiar - the bottom of the top bunk, the chair, the table, the window. He was into his own room, into RR Headquarters.

"Ahhh... Of course..."

Then surfaced other memories. First misty, they slowly took the sharpness and colour.

He and Dale arguing at the Gadgets workshop... The claim of the best driver of Rangermobile... Then he was already at the wheel, driving in a fast frenzy. He will show Dale, who here is the best... The sharp turn... Rangermobile slides out of control... Brick wall ahead... The barrel... Alcohol... Alcohol everywhere...

After that there were only some bright specks of rainbow-coloured objects, moving chaotically before his eyes.

While Chip was trying to fill the gaps in his memory, his body was already taking care about more prosaic necessities. His legs were on their own, carrying him toward the bathroom, and he with sigh of relief pushed his head under the cold water pipe. After a few mins of downpour chipmunk started to feel a bit better. At least, he no longer was afraid, his head would explode. He wasn't hungry, but by pure reflex turned toward the kitchen, trying by the aroma in the air to catch info of what will be there for the dinner.

"I would have bet, it's Dale's turn to cook, but it smells of cheese... Be it Monty's way, the whole world would eat only cheese."

"Hai, Monty," Chip murmured, trying to sound as good as usually, and failing terribly. "I feel awful today," he added later, seeing Monty not falling for the lies.

Monty turned to him. From his shoulder Zipper too looked at the unofficial Rangers leader. "Hai, Chip", he answered in a mild and consoling voice. "Don't worry. It can happen with anyone."

Something clicked into Chip's head. Even head pain stepped back for a moment.

"Happen what?" he said weakly.

"What happened. And now it is done and cant be undone anymore", Monty answered in the same mild sad voice. Zipper squeaked something in agreement and stretched on his big friend's shoulder.

Chip froze. He suspected something had happened, something he didn't remember, but something BAD? Being too afraid to ask, he turned around and decided to return to his room.

Chip walked down the corridor, trying to sort his feelings after swimming into the alcohol pool. Suddenly from the faceless specks of colours appeared Gadget's face. Terrified Gadget's face. Before he remembered more, he collided with Dale coming in the opposite direction.

"Greetings, Dale."

"Gree-etings..." Dale answered in a stretched and teasingly slow voice. "Just look at our fearless leader, he does not remember what he did yesterday, does he?" Not giving Chip any chances to object, he turned and walked toward the kitchen.

Chip stood into the corridor for a few moments, then turned around and followed Dale. Gadget's face was still into his mind.

"What did i do? Was it something with her? I can't remember"

Then a bad thought crawled into his mind.

"It can't be that i..." Chip suddenly turned beetle-red.

It was time for breakfast. Dale and Monty already were in the common room. It looked like Zipper had declined to join the company. And Gadget was missing too.

Three men sat at the table without the single word exchanged. Chip wasn't hungry, but was filling his stomach with cheese pancakes mechanically, while trying to sort out his memories. Memories, that were turning out darker and darker...

Then into the doorway appeared Gadget. She didn't have her casual smile on her face. She took a short look at all sitting at the table, and crossed eyes with Chip. Then she shook her head, murmured something too low for Chip to hear, closed her face with her hands and ran away. From the corridor sounded the gasp. As from laughter. Or as from someone crying.

Chip stuffed the remains of pancake into his mouth, stood up and into fast steps moved to his room. Dale, surprised, looked after him.

"Then that happened... What have i done...'' A single thought was beating into his head into the same rhythm his heart was jumping at his ribs. Catching some clothes and belongings into a dust-bag, he now dashed toward the exit.

"I have to leave! I can't stay here anymore! And why did I allow Dale to tease me into that stupid race?! Be I more cool-headed, nothing of this may have happened..." he was repeating into self pity, as he ran out of the Headquarters. "How I would look her into the eyes."

Then he froze. "Gadget! How SHE will feel about my escape?! As a treason?! What a lowlife I am!"

Chip turned around. Into slow but steady steps he moved back into the treehouse.

"I need to talk with them all. To explain. And I need to talk with Gadget." Deciding that, he pulled in air and opened the doors to the common room.

All Rangers were sitting around the round table.

"... left! Dale, it's time to end this all!"

It was Gadget's voice. She was angry, but she sounded like the same old Gadget.

"Only a bit more!" Dale whined.

Chip stepped in, but the other four were too immersed into conversation to notice him.

"You're right, luv. I will go and explain to Chip, he simply slept thirty six hours after that liquor bath..." Monty started to rise.

"WHAT?!!" Chip jumped to the center of the room, pulling hands into fists. "So it's all is Your imagination. You... You..."

Monty managed to cover Dale with his massive back, before Chip reached the terrified chipmunk.

"Chip, we all were guilty. We did get too carried on. Sorry," Gadget stepped in too.

Chip lowered his hands and stopped attempts to crush Dale's throat.

"Sorry, Chipper. I only wanted to teach You for being so overconfident", Dale's nose cautiously appeared from below Monty's elbow.

"And we all agreed to support this stupid game", Monty ended.

Chip looked at them all and sighted.

"I have already got the worst lesson. By getting into that barrel in first place."

The End.


End file.
